Sous son aile
by Kimiko06
Summary: THREE SHOTS. Prologue & 2 chapitres. Draco x Hermione. Le Professeur Trelawney révèle à Draco le portrait moyennement attirant de la femme de sa vie. Celui-ci décide alors de découvrir son identité…
1. Prologue

THREE SHOTS. Un prologue et deux chapitres.

Résumé : Le Professeur Trelawney révèle à Draco le portrait moyennement attirant de la femme de sa vie. Celui-ci décide de découvrir son identité…

Sous son aile

_Prologue_

« C'est Granger. Sûr et persuadé ! s'écria soudainement Théodore Nott en frappant sur la table d'un air théâtral. »

« Granger ? Bof… Pas de quoi s'asticoter la nouille… »

« Charmant… souffla Pansy en assenant une petite tape méritée sur l'épaule de Blaise. »

« C'est vrai, c'est pas une bombasse… continua Blaise en levant les yeux vers le ciel. »

« Chut il arrive ! »

Draco s'engouffra dans la salle commune des Serpentards, un livre à la main. Il était passé à la bibliothèque une minute plus tôt pour se renseigner sur la véracité absolue des prédictions faites auprès d'une boule de cristal. Cette Trelawney lui fichait un peu la trouille à vrai dire, elle avait tout d'un gourou, et s'il s'avérait que ses propos se justifiaient, il voulait être prêt à toute éventualité. Il s'assit nonchalamment avec ses compagnons, attablés devant un feu de cheminée.

« Alors ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? s'enquit Pansy, en s'appuyant sur son coude et en glissant son poing sous son menton. »

La chaleur était assez étouffante, chose inhabituelle dans cette salle. Draco sentait ses mèches blondes lui coller le front. Il espérait que son escapade aux orées du château ne l'avait pas enrhumé. S'il détestait bien une chose, c'était de se moucher.

« J'ai emprunté trois livres, dit-il en les exposant sur la table. Je sais pas si j'aurais le courage de tous les lire, ceci-dit. C'est d'un ennui… »

Blaise esquissa un sourire ironique.

« En partant du fait que la vieille chouette ait raison, tu as un nom particulier en tête ? »

Draco le regarda, pensif. Un nom lui trottait bien dans la tête depuis quelques minutes. Mais ça lui semblait absolument I-NI-MA-GI-NA-BLE. Cette grabataire aux yeux de hibou avait sûrement dû trop picoler encore une fois. Elle perdait la boule – c'était le cas de le dire. Le blond souffla et passa une main dans ses cheveux, comme il aimait bien le faire.

« J'ai bien une idée oui, mais rien que de m'imaginer avec elle, ça me donne des nausées… »

Théodore lança un regard goguenard à ses deux compères et lança un joyeux « vous voyez, j'vous l'avais dit ! » qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles de Draco.

« De quoi ? Comment vous le savez ? »

Pansy et Blaise sifflotèrent tandis que Théodore esquissait un sourire triomphant.

« C'est évident Draco enfin ! Ca fait des années que vous ne vous supportez pas et je ne pense pas vous avoir déjà entendu vous adresser la moindre parole qui ne porte pas sur des menaces de mort. C'est elle, c'est sûr ! »

Le Serpentard blond se renfrogna. Il exagérait un peu quand même, il était toujours resté un minimum courtois. Bon, d'accord, de temps en temps il dépassait peut-être – mais vraiment peut-être – les bornes. Mais après tout, elle le cherchait bien ! Elle affichait toujours son air narquois absolument agaçant et s'amusait à le regarder de haut comme si elle se sentait supérieure à lui. Rien que de penser à elle lui donnait des boutons. Maudite sorcière avec ses cheveux crépus.

« Trelawney ne me dictera pas ma destinée. On oublie cette histoire, claqua finalement Draco, fatigué de l'illustration désagréable qui prédominait devant ses yeux. »

Il n'aimait pas les brunes. Encore moins les cheveux bouclés. Sans parler des folles furieuses. Le blond frissonna en s'imaginant lui tenant la main devant un autel immaculé. Berk. Avec ses cheveux en pétard, impossible pour elle d'accrocher son voile. Et sa future femme devait obligatoirement être la plus belle des mariées. Donc avoir un voile. Et donc ne pas avoir les cheveux en pétard. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Théodore le regarda du coin de l'œil avant de se balancer nonchalamment sur sa chaise.

« Ce qui est bien avec toi Draco c'est ta prédisposition à nier ce qui t'arrive. Normalement ce genre de choses n'arrive qu'aux femmes enceintes, s'esclaffa-t-il entraînant ainsi Pansy et Blaise dans son hilarité. »

Le Serpentard blond lâcha un « pfff » très masculin en remettant une de ses mèches en place derrière son oreille, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le rire de ses trois amis.

« Où sont Crabbe et Goyle ? s'exclama Draco en se levant. Au moins avec eux je n'ai pas à subir des réflexions mal placées… »

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, ses amis lui lancèrent un « Ooooh Dracooooo… » ponctué de rires incontrôlés. Ils savaient qu'il ne leur ferait pas la tête très longtemps, ils le connaissaient par cœur. Les trois Serpentards décidèrent de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour dîner, avant de se résoudre à aller chercher le blond qui devait s'être perdu dans les dédalles du château. Il avait un si mauvais sens de l'orientation.

Hermione sortait de la bibliothèque quand elle croisa Parkinson, Zabini et Nott s'esclaffant à sa vue. Elle souffla, désespérée de voir autant de stupidité aux environs d'une salle normalement gorgée d'intellect. Pi-toy-able. Elle ne releva pas et poursuivit son chemin en serrant ses livres contre elle. Une manière assez habituelle chez elle, qui lui donnait l'impression d'être protégée contre l'imbécillité des autres. Plus les années passaient, plus ces Serpentards se montraient de plus en plus idiots et indiscrets. Heureusement que les Gryffondors étaient là pour relever le niveau.

« Hermione Granger ? »

Une légère voix fluette s'était risquée à sortir Hermione de ses songes. Une jeune fille blonde aux cheveux très courts la regardait de ses grands yeux bleus. Elle ne devait pas avoir 12 ans au vue de sa petite taille et semblait plus apeurée qu'intimidée.

« Euh, oui ? répondit Hermione, étonnée. Elle ne la connaissait pas, et l'écusson de sa maison tricoté sur sa cape ne l'aidait pas. »

« Je suis en deuxième année, on doit faire une dissertation sur l'utilité d'un filtre d'amour en cours de Potions, débita la blondinette à une vitesse ahurissante. Je sais que tu es la meilleure étudiante de Poudlard, et le Professeur Rogue nous a spécifié que cet essai serait très important pour notre note du semestre. Donc… Je… voulais savoir… si… Tu m'aiderais ? »

Les yeux presque larmoyants de la petite fille convainquirent Hermione. Bon d'accord, elle adorait aussi écrire des dissertations, et se voir flatter par une deuxième année n'était pas non plus donné à tout le monde ! La Gryffondor sourit.

« Je t'aiderai. Mais j'espère que cette dissertation n'est pas pour cette semaine parce que je suis assez occupée en ce moment. »

« On a quinze jours. »

« C'est parfait, rendez-vous mercredi prochain à 15h ici-même. Si tu as un empêchement, fais-le moi savoir. Et commence un peu à réfléchir de ton côté, il y a un très bon livre sur les vertus des filtres à la bibliothèque. Demande à Madame Pince, elle saura t'orienter. »

Hermione quitta la petite fille quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être échangées leur emploi du temps respectif. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir écrit un essai de la sorte en deuxième année. Même si elle l'avait fait, elle n'irait pas chercher dans son dossier « Archives Devoirs » qu'elle gardait précieusement dans un coffre sous son lit. Oui oui, Hermione Granger préservait tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à l'apprentissage de sa vie de sorcière. Et au premier rang figuraient bien sûr ses tous premiers devoirs.

La jeune femme rejoignit Harry et Ron qui l'attendaient dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. Elle leur fit part de la demande de la petite Poufsouffle et se ravit de voir que son intelligence était reconnue au-delà de leur propre promotion. Alors que Ron soufflait un « Mais oui, mais oui… » et que Harry hochait la tête avec un sourire compréhensif, Hermione prit une gorgée de jus de citrouille et se servit de pommes de terre sautées aux cèpes. Elle n'aimait pas trop les champignons mais faisait des efforts pour améliorer son alimentation. Sa mère lui disait toujours « Une bonne alimentation favorise une bonne hygiène des dents ». Bon elle y croyait pas trop (à part en ce qui concernait les friandises) mais elle ne manquait jamais une occasion pour faire plaisir à ses parents, même si aujourd'hui ils n'étaient pas là pour en témoigner.

Harry et Ron discutaient du cours de divination qui avait eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt. Leur conversation semblait plutôt animée et Hermione décida de se joindre à eux.

« Vous discutez de quoi ? »

« Le Professeur Trelawney a prédit à Malfoy son avenir amoureux ! s'esclaffa Ron. T'aurais vu sa tête ! Devant tout le monde en plus ! Ahah, c'était vraiment à hurler de rire ! »

Harry laissa échapper un rire en inclinant la tête vers Hermione.

« J'avoue que c'était un épisode assez mythique ! Elle s'est figée d'un coup, elle a montré Malfoy du doigt et paf ! Elle s'est mise à débiter des inepties concernant la future Madame Malfoy ! Il était livide, c'était pas beau à voir ! »

« Baratiiiin, souffla Hermione. Cette vieille bique est complètement folle, elle est complètement à côté de ses pompes. Elle ne manque pas une occasion pour se faire remarquer ! »

« On s'en fiche Hermione, ça nous a bien fait marrer ! répliqua Harry en lui assénant une pichenette sur l'épaule de son amie. C'est surtout le fait d'imaginer que Malfoy puisse séduire une nana… »

Les deux garçons hurlèrent de rire en cœur alors qu'Hermione pouffait de son côté. Le plus drôle n'étant pas de visualiser Malfoy avec une fille (ils avaient eu l'occasion de le voir plusieurs fois déjà), mais plutôt de l'envisager avec une femme « normale » dont la capacité intellectuelle dépassait celle de Crabbe et Goyle réunie. Il paraissait clair qu'aucune femme normale ne voudrait d'un cas désespéré comme Malfoy. Aucune.

Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards avaient cours de potions ensemble, à leur grand désespoir. Blaise et Pansy discutaient de la réception du futur mariage de Draco tandis que celui-ci leur jetait un regard noir, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer leur débat sur la couleur du costard du marié. Vert et argenté, c'était bien joli sur un écusson, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. A moins qu'il ne veuille ressembler à une boule de disco.

« Je ne vais pas me marier bande d'abrutis ! ragea Draco en leur assenant plusieurs coups de parchemin sur la tête. »

Ses deux amis n'eurent pas le temps de répliquer puisque le Professeur Rogue s'engouffra dans la salle de manière mystérieuse comme toujours. Les Gryffondors avait souvent l'impression qu'il préparait un coup fourré quand il faisait son entrée théâtrale. Et ils détestaient ça. Rogue s'assit lentement sur sa chaise en regardant tout le monde de haut. Il aimait les contempler de la sorte afin d'instaurer un climat d'austérité.

« Page 202, grinça-t-il en ouvrant son propre livre d'un coup de baguette magique. Et je suis d'une humeur particulièrement exécrable. »

Ron se pencha très élégamment vers Harry et Hermione, assis côte à côte.

« Pas que ça change de tous les jours… »

Hermione lui intima le silence d'un regard sombre tandis que Rogue glissait un « Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor » sur le ton de la conversation.

Le cours se poursuivit dans l'ennui le plus total. Harry dessinait une chouette sur son parchemin, Hermione se contemplait les ongles en se disant que, peut-être, mais vraiment peut-être, Lavande avait raison quand elle lui conseillait de faire une manucure (la brunette connaissait déjà le cours de Rogue grâce au livre _Les Mille et Une Potions _par Miranda Tripps emprunté il y a deux jours à la bibliothèque – très enrichissant soit dit en passant) et Ron dormait éveillé comme à son habitude. A ses côtés, Neville tremblait comme une feuille et n'osait même pas regarder le Professeur Rogue.

Draco réfléchissait à son problème de la journée, Théodore soupirait de lassitude et Pansy et Blaise organisaient le plan de table du futur mariage de Draco. La salle respirait une joie profondément dissimulée…

« Je vous jure que si vous n'arrêtez pas de suite, vous allez passer un sale quart d'heure ! grogna Draco en entendant Blaise et Pansy bavasser à propos de « est-ce qu'il n'était pas plus ingénieux de placer les Gryffondors au fin fond de la salle, genre derrière une énorme colonne en marbre et de leur installer des poufs pour que les Serpentards puissent les regarder de haut ». Et comment osez-vous inviter des Gryffondors à MON mariage ? »

Pansy et Blaise pouffèrent comme des gamins avant de se retourner discrètement vers lui et de lui souffler : « Tu seras bien obligé à cause de ta future femme ! ».

Draco tiqua. Sa future femme ? Pourquoi serait-il obligé à cause de sa future femme ? Ils avaient de ces idées ces deux-là. Et aucune femme au monde ne lui ordonnerait quoique ce soit ! Bon, sauf sa mère cela va sans dire…

« Ma future femme sera une Serpentard bande d'écervelés ! Aucun Gryffondor à mon mariage, vous avez pêché ça où, par Merlin ? Vous voulez pas inviter les elfes tant que vous y êtes ? »

Pansy et Blaise se regardèrent, les sourcils froncés. Pas une mauvaise idée de la faire changer de maison, enfin était-ce seulement possible ?

Draco éternua. Et voilà, il avait choppé la crève… Foutue Angleterre où il n'était pas foutu de faire chaud pendant un foutu hiver !

Il repensa aux paroles de Trelawney. Elles prenaient une trop grande importance aujourd'hui, il était temps d'arrêter avant que ça ne dépasse les bornes. Blaise et Pansy étaient des cas désespérés donc il se fichait un peu d'eux, mais le tout était de ne pas ébruiter l'affaire. Même si cette cruche de Trelawney avait fait sa mascarade en public, et de surcroît, devant les Gryffondors. Il n'avait pas cerné toutes ses paroles puisqu'il dormait à moitié lorsqu'elle s'était tournée vers lui abruptement, mais il possédait cette mémoire auditive qui lui sauvait assez souvent la vie. Il lui suffisait simplement de se concentrer un minimum pour se remémorer les déblatérations de ces nullités de profs noyées dans les méandres de son cortex cérébral.

_« Vous la haïssez autant qu'elle vous déteste. »_

Et l'Oscar de la clairvoyance revenait à…

« Fin du cours. »

Tous les élèves se ruèrent vers la porte de sortie, trop heureux de se débarrasser des trois heures hebdomadaires de potions. Draco se souvenait avoir vu une silhouette aux cheveux hirsutes dans sa boule de cristal lorsque Trelawney avait pété son câble. Il ne savait pas si ça justifiait d'un quelconque lien, et secrètement et profondément, il espérait que non. L'amour de sa vie ne pouvait pas être Bellatrix Lestrange, nom d'une baguette !

A suivre…


	2. Chapitre 1

**Me revoilà avec ce premier chapitre ! **

**J'essaie de coller au maximum aux caractères des personnages des livres tout en mêlant un peu d'humour (c'est tellement barbant de se prendre au sérieux ! )). Merci à ceux qui m'ont reviewée, vous êtes ma première motivation donc continuez à me faire part de vos réflexions/aspirations/sentiments… et j'en passe et des meilleurs. :)**

**Nota bene : Rien à voir avec la fic, je vais prochainement devenir toulousaine et bien entendu je n'aurai aucune connaissance, et donc aucune copine bouh :'( donc si certaines d'entre vous êtes toulousaines, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP :) (psychopathes s'abstenir, of course lol)**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

**ElyAnne : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite :) Des bisous !**

**london123 : Merci merci london, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Tu me diras si cette suite est à la hauteur du prologue alors, j'ai tenté de perdurer dans l'humour. Après moi je suis bonne spectatrice, un rien me fait rire donc… Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Des bisous !**

**amandine : Merci amandine ! J'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre aussi drôle et original que le premier. :) Je te fais des bisous !**

**HermyaDawson : J'essaie de coller au maximum au réel caractère des personnages, et ce que j'aime particulièrement chez Hermione, c'est son attitude de « je-sais-tout ». J'aime également le côté aigri de Rogue, j'l'imagine trop tirant la tronche avant chaque cours genre « je suis là contre ma volonté ». La mention du plan de table c'était un petit clin d'œil au film qui vient de sortir et devant lequel je me suis bien marrée (mais je ris facilement donc je ne pense pas être une référence… lol). Tu auras ta réponse en ce qui concerne Bellatrix. Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir :) Je te fais des bisous et à très vite j'espère !**

**Enjoy !**

Sous son aile

1er Chapitre :« A quelques-uns l'arrogance tient lieu de grandeur ; l'inhumanité de fermeté ; et la fourberie, d'esprit »

'

Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Il dégoulinait de sueur et ses draps étaient sans dessus dessous. Mon Dieu, quel cauchemar ! Il passa une main tremblante dans sa chevelure dorée. Tout ça, c'était de la faute de Pansy et de Blaise ! Avec leurs histoires de mariage, ils lui avaient lobotomisé le cerveau. Rêver de se marier avec Potter, non mais quelle idée ! La partie la plus absurde et absolument écœurante ayant été de le voir en robe de mariée Vera Wang. Et ce clin d'œil aguicheur, bouark ! Cette Trelawney lui pourrissait la vie avec son troisième œil de pacotille !

Draco s'extirpa de son lit péniblement. Il était encore tôt, mais il avait trop peur de replonger dans des songes assez déroutants. Tant pis pour son quota de sommeil, il se rattraperait en fin de semaine. Il prit rapidement sa douche pendant que Crabbe et Goyle dormaient profondément. Etrangement, aucun des deux ne ronflait. Non, vraiment, ça aurait été trop cliché ! Alors qu'il se séchait les cheveux, Draco aperçut des mots croisés dans un coin de la salle de bain, juste à côté des toilettes. Curieux, il s'en empara pour les feuilleter. Goyle était plutôt doué apparemment… La totalité des jeux était terminée.

« Période fraîche » en 3 lettres.

« ivR »

Pas si doué que ça en fait…

Le Serpentard déambulait dans les corridors à la recherche de la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Foutus escaliers qui bougeaient tout le temps. Pansy et Blaise avaient raison, il avait vraiment un problème d'orientation. Et toujours dans ces environs. Il aperçut finalement la bibliothèque – regretta par la même occasion de ne pas avoir pris les livres de divination pour les ramener – et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Son ventre gargouillait fort et il était temps qu'il prenne enfin son petit déjeuner ! Alors que le blond rêvait de chocolatines, pains aux raisins, croissants au beurre et jus de goyave, Hermione Granger quittait la bibliothèque, deux pavés à la main. Cette folle. 6h45 et déjà dans les livres. Complètement barrée cette Sang-de-Bourbe. Il pensa un instant qu'il devait la détester encore plus qu'il n'exécrait Potter.

« Granger, Granger… Sérieusement, va te faire soigner… »

Hermione l'ignora comme elle savait si bien le faire (des années de pratique !) et se dirigea calmement vers la Grande Salle. Elle avait emprunté des livres pour la dissertation de la petite deuxième année – oui, elle avait pas pu résister… La jeune brune avait eu du mal à dormir, sûrement stressée par ses ASPICs. Bon, d'accord, ils avaient lieu à la fin de l'année mais le temps passait si vite. Elle se revoyait en première année, dans le Poudlard Express pour son premier voyage vers la sorcellerie.

Elle s'assit à une table de Gryffondor et commença à petit-déjeuner. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup dans la Grande Salle, seulement quelques lève-tôt. Hermione fit un signe amical à Luna qui finissait son bol de chocolat.

« Comment vas-tu Hermione ? demanda-t-elle en lui souriant de toutes ses dents. »

« Bien merci. Qu'est-ce que tu fais levée aussi tôt ? »

« Oh, c'est juste qu'aujourd'hui sort le hors-série mensuel du Chicaneur. Il y a un jeu-concours que je ne veux absolument pas rater et l'heure buttoir est à 8h ! On peut gagner un hippogriffe sauvage ! »

Alors qu'Hermione se demandait ce que Luna pourrait bien faire avec un hippogriffe et se posait des questions sur la santé mentale de l'organisateur du jeu (non seulement le lot à gagner était vraiment farfelu mais arrêter un jeu concours à 8h du matin alors que la sortie du magazine s'avérait être le jour-même…), son amie la salua de la main et se hâta lors de la salle. La jeune brune aimait bien Luna, elle apportait un peu de fraîcheur dans ce château qui, parfois, pouvait paraître un peu étouffant. Merci les Serpentards.

Ses yeux se baladèrent sur l'ensemble des tables devant elle. Les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles commençaient doucement à arriver. La table des Gryffondors était la plus vide. Courageux, oui, mais pas au réveil. Au loin, Draco Malfoy était en compagnie de Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson. Ils semblaient avoir une discussion assez animée, comme toujours ces derniers temps. Aucun des quatre n'avait réellement changé depuis la première année… Ils étaient toujours aussi « serpentesques » comme disait Ron, et Pansy prenait malheureusement en assurance chaque année, de sorte que les Poufsouffles masculins ne la regardaient plus du même œil (les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors avaient toujours leur fierté, eux !). Elle s'était féminisée et avait maintenant de longs cheveux noirs ondulés. Tout ça pour des cheveux, pff !

Hermione ? Jalouse ? Non. Comme elle aimait à se le rappeler, elle avait séduit Victor Krum. Bon, elle ne savait pas avec quoi. Elle n'était pas vilaine – quand même ! – mais elle ne pensait pas être non plus vraiment charmante. La brune s'en souciait peu à vrai dire, même si des fois elle enviait ses amies qui trouvaient doucement l'amour dans les bras de garçons attentionnés. Non, elle ne devait pas céder ! Son objectif de l'année : les ASPICs. Les garçons passeraient l'année prochaine. Comme tous les ans…

Harry et Ron la rejoignirent enfin. Ils discutèrent du bon vieux temps – à croire que tout le monde était nostalgique – et finirent leur repas rapidement. L'heure avançait et les deux garçons avaient cours de divination. Hermione profita de cet instant de répit pour se promener dans le parc du château. Il faisait très froid, mais la jeune fille aimait ce temps glacial. Le sol était recouvert d'une légère couche gelée et les feuilles des arbres laissaient pointer de petits diamants argentés. Elle pensa un instant à aller voir Hagrid mais se ravisa en le voyant s'afférer autour de sa cabane, un sceau et une pelle à la main.

Hermione continua alors son chemin jusqu'aux serres. Personne n'avait cours de botanique à cette heure, tout était vide. Elle colla son front contre la paroi glacée et scruta l'intérieur jonché de plantes de-ci, de-là. Plusieurs pots de mandragore lui rappelèrent sa première année. La brune ne s'imaginait pas un jour quitter Poudlard. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée et, pour se changer les idées, elle décida de rejoindre la volière, tout près des serres et des grandes fenêtres de la bibliothèque.

Devant les hiboux et les chouettes, Hermione se surprit à penser que peut-être elle envisagerait de devenir professeur. Cependant, elle se disait que la nostalgie parlait sûrement en sa faveur. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Draco Malfoy qui accrochait un parchemin à la patte d'une grosse chouette orange striée de noir. Le blond ne l'avait pas vu – oh grand merci ! – et donna une pichenette sur les fesses du volatil pour lui intimer de s'envoler. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, comme il aimait si bien le faire, et se retourna. Hermione détourna les yeux et fit semblant de s'occuper d'un oiseau.

« Granger, Granger… Jamais loin celle-là. »

Hermione le fusilla du regard et se dirigea vers la sortie de la volière, la tête haute.

« N'accorde pas trop d'importance à ta ridicule personne, Malfoy. Tu es encore moins intéressant qu'un scatophage. »

Le Serpentard la regarda avec dédain et brandit sa baguette d'un geste vif et agressif.

« Sang-de-Bourbe, Sang-de-Bourbe… chantonna-t-il bêtement tout en la menaçant, un rictus détestable dessiné sur son visage. »

Il ne faisait ça que pour la faire rager, rien de plus. Par Merlin, il avait grandi, mais face à elle, il aimait se comporter comme un enfant, il savait qu'elle détestait l'immaturité. Mais soudain, son jolis minois perdit légèrement de sa couleur. Il fixait un point derrière Hermione, la baguette toujours brandie. Cependant, ses airs de menace s'étaient vite estompés, et ses yeux s'agrandissaient d'horreur à chaque seconde qui passait. La brune se retourna vivement, effrayée par l'attitude de Malfoy et fit face à une immense créature.

'

Luna gambadait fièrement dans les corridors, son hors-série du Chicaneur à la main. Il était 8h10 et elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle avait gagné au jeu-concours ! Sa chouette était arrivée épuisée (et bizarrement haletante) vers 7h30 pour lui amener son magazine, et Luna n'avait pas attendu une seconde pour envoyer ses réponses. Après avoir administré de la ventoline à Huberte la Chouette – Hermione lui avait passé cette potion moldue une fois quand elle avait fait une crise d'asthme – elle s'était ruée dans les couloirs du château (elle avait oublié d'assister à son cours de métamorphose, mais bon, c'était pas la première fois !) à la recherche d'Hermione pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Après tout, elle était la seule personne au courant de ses intentions puisqu'elle n'avait pas vu d'autres connaissances ce matin.

La jeune blonde croisa trois Serpentards à qui elle demanda s'ils n'avaient pas vu son amie, mais se fit méchamment rembarrer. Elle se dit que Ginny avait sûrement raison concernant leur manque d'éducation et leur vocabulaire limité. Luna se campa près d'une fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague. Elle ne savait pas où et quand elle récupèrerait son cadeau, le week-end étant dans deux jours. Elle demanderait à son père de le garder bien au chaud, en espérant que cela ne lui poserait pas de problème. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la jeune fille gagnait à un jeu-concours, son père lui disait souvent qu'elle était la plus chanceuse de la famille, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé un jour bénéficier d'un tel présent. Il lui tardait de le voir, il devait être absolument magnifique !

Alors que Luna explorait le ciel de ses grands yeux pétillants, une ombre gigantesque lui voila la vue. Elle laissa échapper un « oh ! » étonné avant de se reprendre et de mieux scruter les environs. Elle ne vit rien. Peut-être avait-elle rêvé ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle pensait voir des choses qui n'existaient pas. Ca lui était arrivé une fois avec Seamus Finnigan. Mais ils avaient fumé une plante assez bizarre juste avant, elle ne se souvenait plus du nom.

« Luna ? »

La jeune blonde se retourna pour faire face à Ginny, étonnée qu'elle ne soit pas en cours non plus.

« Ah Ginny ! J'ai une grande nouvelle ! »

La rouquine lui sourit et lui fit signe de la main.

« Allez viens, tu me raconteras ça en cours de botanique, McGo ne va pas être super contente de notre absence ce matin ! »

« Justement, à propos de ça… commença Luna. »

Elle fut coupée par Mme Pince qui sortit de sa bibliothèque, affolée, et qui se rua dans le corridor menant au bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore, celle-là, maugréa Ginny en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. »

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vue comme ça, répliqua Luna, c'est parce qu'un élève de première année avait inversé deux livres dans une rangée. Ou était-ce trois ? Je sais plus. Mais Mme Pince n'avait pas du tout apprécié, elle l'a congédié avant d'enlever 5 points à sa maison. Gryffondor. »

« Vieille bique, ragea Ginny. Et nous on se démène pour en gagner rien que 5 ! Je vais lui mélanger tous ses livres, elle va voir, oui ! »

« Ca ferait beaucoup de points en moins ça… »

Les deux amies descendirent les escaliers pour se diriger vers les serres, une bonne heure en avance. Mais elles savaient que personne n'y serait et qu'elles pourraient papoter tranquillement. Ginny adorait Luna, elle était sans conteste sa meilleure amie. Certes, elle pouvait prétendre au rôle de la fille la plus bizarre de Poudlard, mais son naturel et son innocence la faisaient sourire. Il n'y avait rien de plus plaisant que de passer du temps avec une fille comme elle, en temps de guerre. Alors qu'elles rejoignaient le hall d'entrée, plusieurs professeurs semblaient s'agiter, parlant à voix basse, le visage inquiet. Ginny ne s'en formalisa pas, Mme Pince avait dû exagérer, encore une fois.

'

Hermione écarquilla les yeux à la vue de la créature.

« Par Merlin… murmura-t-elle, le souffle court. »

L'animal imposant la dominait de toute sa hauteur. Il était somptueux et effrayant à la fois. Ses grands yeux la toisaient d'un air sauvage et son long bec pointait vers elle, menaçant. Bien plus grand que la volière, il avait engouffré sa tête pleine de plumes à travers les grandes portes en bois laissées ouvertes. Hermione n'osait pas imaginer l'envergure de l'animal, mais la grosseur de sa tête laissait supposer un bon 3m de hauteur, au grand minimum. Soudain, les chouettes se mirent à ululer et à s'agiter sur leur perchoir. L'une d'elles s'envola, déployant ses grandes ailes et percuta le bras de Malfoy, qui en perdit sa baguette. Plusieurs hiboux l'imitèrent, paniqués, et la volière devint un énorme brouhaha incessant.

Alors que Malfoy se baissait pour ramasser sa baguette, Hermione leva les yeux vers les chouettes qui poussaient des cris perçants, effrayées et volant en tous sens, et cria un « Protego ! » bizarrement aigu pour protéger les volatils. Même sous le danger elle n'oubliait pas son instinct maternel envers les animaux. Le Serpentard, lui, ne payait pas de mine face à l'hippogriffe qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur. A vrai dire, la dernière créature de son espèce qu'il avait rencontrée ne lui avait pas laissé un très bon souvenir, comme l'attestait une infime cicatrice sur son avant-bras. Bon, d'accord, il avait un peu sur-joué ce jour-là, mais la frayeur qu'il avait eue à ce moment-là valait bien une semaine de congé. Par Merlin, depuis, il ne se sentait pas très en sécurité auprès des rapaces de 3m de haut. En même temps, il ne se souvenait pas s'être déjà senti très à l'aise à côté d'eux. L'hippogriffe poussa un cri qui lui brisa les tympans, tapa ses sabots contre le sol et Malfoy se tourna vers Hermione qui évitait vainement les chouettes dans leur hystérie. Il vit rapidement sa baguette au sol, sûrement arrachée par un volatil excité. Le blond lui cria quelque chose, mais la brune n'entendit que des mots étouffés : ses oreilles sifflaient à cause du glatissement et des ululements de tous les animaux. Le tout devenait insupportable, d'autant plus qu'une chouette s'était accrochée à ses cheveux et avait insufflé une douleur assez désagréable à son cuir chevelu.

Malfoy la rejoignit tant bien que mal, s'assurant de garder sa baguette en sécurité contre lui et repoussant des hiboux qui volaient sur son chemin. Il en frappa deux ou trois – ce qui lui fit un peu mal au cœur à vrai dire – mais la situation ne permettait pas de clémence envers eux, pour le moment. Le blond s'agrippa à Hermione qui tâtait le sol à la recherche de sa précieuse baguette.

« C'est un hippogriffe sauvage ! lui cria-t-il à travers le brouhaha. Il se nourrit de hiboux et de perdrix ! C'est leur plat préféré ! »

Hermione acquiesça, pas vraiment certaine d'avoir tout saisi. Dans son fort intérieur, elle hurlait de rage. De simples hiboux hystériques étaient venus à bout d'elle. Des hiboux… Certes, elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel déménagement, mais Voldemort ne les préviendrait pas quand il les attaquerait. Refoulant ses larmes de déception, elle poussa Malfoy qui tomba à terre, surpris, et s'empara soudainement de sa baguette, enfin visible sous un tas de feuilles.

« Wingardium Leviosa ! hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces, son arme pointée en l'air, où un rayon lumineux se dispersa dans toute la volière. »

Les volatils se mirent à flotter comme des bulles et le silence se fit. Hermione, surprise, se tourna vers Malfoy qui avait lancé un sort de « Bloclang » à peu près au même moment. L'hippogriffe attrapa le toit de la volière à l'aide de ses serres afin d'arracher l'habitat. Les planches de bois cédèrent sous un vacarme retentissant et Malfoy agrippa Hermione par sa cape pour la ramener vers lui. A deux, ils seraient plus forts.

« Quel sort ? cria presque Malfoy en regardant, affolé, l'hippogriffe déchiqueter le toit de la volière. »

Hermione secoua la tête, indécise. Elle ne voulait pas blesser l'animal, et il lui fallait aussi s'occuper des hiboux qui flottaient toujours et qui risquaient de se faire croquer à un moment ou un autre. Un simple « Petrificus Totalus » n'arrêterait pas l'hippogriffe.

« Expelliarmus ! hurla Malfoy, n'attendant finalement pas la réponse d'Hermione. »

Cette dernière voulut l'incendier d'utiliser un tel sort sur un animal innocent – bon, sur le coup, il n'était pas si innocent que ça – mais elle n'eut pas le temps que déjà l'hippogriffe se retrouvait à quinze mètres de la volière. Malfoy, le bras en l'air dirigé vers l'hippogriffe, portait un regard dur, glacial et déterminé. Ses mâchoires étaient serrées et ses lèvres pincées. Il faisait presque peur, pensa Hermione. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça auparavant. Mais son regard se fixa sur le bras du blond, toujours en l'air. Sa manche s'était retroussée suite à la violence de son geste, et laissait transparaître son avant-bras. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de cligner des yeux que le Serpentard s'était tourné vers elle, le visage toujours aussi dur.

« Ca va ? lâcha-t-il avec dédain en rabaissant vivement sa manche sur son poignet. »

La Gryffondor acquiesça, toujours secouée. Elle ne pensait pas avoir rêvé…

« Je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable de réussir un Expelliarmus sur un animal de cette envergure, fit remarquer Hermione, suspicieuse. »

Malfoy lâcha un « pff » méprisable et rejoignit les professeurs et les quelques élèves qui s'étaient regroupés autour de l'hippogriffe sonné. Il aperçut cette idiote de Weasley en compagnie d'une blonde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Les professeurs s'enquirent de la santé d'Hermione et de Malfoy, légèrement inquiets. Un hippogriffe sauvage n'était jamais de très bonne compagnie – surtout aux environs de chouettes – mais les deux élèves étaient de bons sorciers aptes à se défendre sans problème dans de telles situations.

« Mon hippogriffe ! pleura Luna, soucieuse de son animal. »

Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers elle, étonnés.

'

Le soir, Hermione apprit que le Professeur Dumbledore avait contacté le Chicaneur et les avait prié de ne plus envoyer leur lot à Poudlard sans autorisation. Même s'il s'agissait d'un paquet de bonbons – sauf pour les bonbons au citron, avec pour adresse précise son bureau directorial. Luna avait pleuré une bonne heure dans les bras de Ginny. Elle pensait qu'elle recevrait un bébé hippogriffe, elle était un peu déçue. Cependant, elle avait contacté son père pour qu'il vienne le récupérer, après tout, c'était quand même SON hippogriffe – appelé « Hippo » pour l'occasion. Peu de sorciers de son âge pouvaient se vanter d'une telle possession. Malfoy s'avérait être aussi la cause de ses larmes. Il l'avait traitée de tous les noms qu'il connaissait – en passant de « veracrasse » à « rapeltout », insulte bizarre soit dit en passant – et lui avait promis tous les malheurs du monde.

« Hippo est en sécurité maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Ginny d'un sourire compatissant. Malfoy ne lui fera pas de mal. »

Luna renifla, s'essuya une larme et acquiesça doucement de la tête. Hermione posa une main bienveillante sur son épaule.

« Je suis désolée Hermione, hoqueta la petite blonde. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Luna, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal, répondit la brune avec un doux sourire. »

Les amies se séparèrent et Hermione rejoignit sa chambre, pensive. Parvati et Lavande discutaient joyeusement, comme à leur habitude. Alors que Lavande conseillait à Parvati de commencer un certain « Régime Dukan », Hermione ressassait sa matinée dans sa tête. Elle était déçue d'elle-même. Elle avait mal réagi. Elle n'avait pas réagi du tout, plutôt. A ces pensées, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. La brune ne s'était pas montrée à la hauteur de sa maison. Si soucieuse de ne pas blesser Hippo, elle n'avait pas osé jeter le moindre sort. A vouloir sauver tout le monde, elle avait risqué la vie de tous. Et Malfoy… Malfoy ! Cet abruti de Serpentard… les avait tirés de là. La honte…

« Hermione ? »

La Gryffondor soupira, pas vraiment encline à discuter avec ses deux camarades de chambre. Elle passa la tête par le rideau de son lit, qui lui assurait une certaine intimité.

« Oui ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix cassée. »

« Tout va bien ? s'enquit Lavande, en s'asseyant librement sur le lit de son amie. »

Hermione haussa les épaules, toujours chamboulée par les événements. Parvati rejoignit Lavande et s'installa près de la tête de Hermione qui reposait maintenant sur son coussin.

« Tu peux nous parler si tu veux… sourit Parvati en lui caressant légèrement les cheveux. La miss Je-Sais-Tout ne peut pas être infaillible. »

Lavande lui lança un regard noir, signe qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire, mais Hermione émit un petit rire presque inaudible.

« Tu as bien raison… »

Hermione se confia à ses amies pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

'

Draco ruminait dans son lit. Fichue Granger ! Elle avait osé le réprimander alors qu'il lui avait quasiment sauvé la vie ! Tout ça parce que l'autre oiseau avait valdingué dans les airs et qu'il aurait pu se briser le cou… N'importe quoi… Le blond fronça les sourcils. Son cerveau avait crié « Avada Kedavra ! » alors que sa bouche prononçait d'autres paroles. Il ne considérait pas « Expelliarmus » comme un sort très viril mais Granger était à ses côtés lors des faits et il ne semblait pas très prudent d'effectuer un tel sort devant cette idiote aux cheveux désordonnés. Merlin, il la détestait tellement.

_Attendez…_

Draco se dépêtra de ses draps d'un coup violent, pulsé par une idée _très_ désagréable.

« ZABINIIIIIIIIIIII !, hurla-t-il à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. »

Blaise se réveilla en sursaut quand il entendit Draco ouvrir abruptement la porte de sa chambre. Théodore grogna dans son lit.

« BANDE D'ENFOIRES ! »

Blaise émit un petit rire sadique.

« Ah ça y est, il a enfin capté. »

« Son cerveau aurait pu attendre quelques heures encore, soupira Théodore en se cachant sous sa couette. »

« Il est blond, il ne contrôle rien, répliqua Blaise. »

« C'est ça, faites comme si je n'étais là ! cria Draco, fou de rage. »

« Tu veux pas en parler demain ? gémit Théodore, le coussin maintenant sur sa tête. Tu sais bien que Crabbe et Goyle ont dû mal à s'endormir quand tu ne dors pas dans la même chambre qu'eux. »

« C'est vrai ça ? releva Blaise, aux aguets, les yeux comme des billes. »

« Ils étaient bourrés ! répliqua Draco, les poings sur les hanches. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils disaient ! »

« Oui, oui, c'est ce qu'on dit souvent. Crabbe avait même demandé à Draco de le border jusqu'au menton au cas où des langatous ne viennent lui lécher les pieds, rajouta Théodore avec un clin d'œil alors que Blaise hurlait de rire en tapant sur sa couette. »

« T'es vraiment un faux-jeton, bouda Draco, les lèvres pincées. »

« Allez viens ma blonde, dit Blaise en tapotant à côté de lui. Parlons un peu de tes histoires de cœur. »

« Je n'ai PAS d'histoires de cœur ! claqua Draco en s'asseyant néanmoins au bord du lit de son ami. Cette vieille chouette a voulu m'embrouiller l'esprit en me faisant croire n'importe quoi ! »

« Si tu le pensais vraiment, tu ne serais pas là avec nous, à ruminer tout ton malheur. »

« Gnagnagna. »

« Je reconnais bien là ta répartie malfoyenne. »

« Je t'embouse, Nott, au prochain match de Quidditch, tu restes sur le banc. »

« HEY ! T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE CA ! »

Draco croisa les bras, fier de lui.

« Alors, comment t'as eu ton éclair de géni, mon petit champion ? demanda innocemment Blaise en laissant courir un doigt sur la cuisse de son ami. »

Draco plaqua durement sa main sur son doigt, lui écrasant méchamment ses phalanges.

« Aïe… gémit Blaise en grimaçant. »

« Tu l'as cherché, pervers. Garde tes sales pattes loin de la huitième merveille du monde ! »

Théodore sourit. Son ami manquait réellement de modestie de temps à autre.

« Passons aux choses sérieuses, dit-il en croisant les bras d'un air solennel. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

Draco soupira et repensa à son « problème » en se gardant bien de leur raconter qu'il était en premier lieu persuadé qu'il s'agissait de sa tante. Ce que Trelawney lui avait révélé l'avait perturbé, de plus, la veille-même il avait ENCORE reçu une beuglante de Bellatrix parce qu'il l'avait malencontreusement ignorée lors de sa dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard. C'était pas vraiment difficile à comprendre de ne pas vouloir s'afficher avec une hystérique pareille devant toute l'école. Donc oui, il la détestait plus que tout au monde. Du moins, le croyait-il jusque là.

« Je compte rien faire, répondit Draco. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Elle débloque c'te prof. »

« Et si elle ne débloquait pas ? »

Draco lança un regard furtif à Blaise, ne voulant pas vraiment réfléchir à la question.

« Je sais pas. Vous voulez quoi, que j'aille voir Granger et que je lui dise « Salut, tu serais apparemment la femme de ma vie, on fait la paix et on s'embrasse ? » ? »

« Ca serait une idée, ricana Blaise en imitant un roulage de pelle assez écœurant. Je te vois bien plaquer Granger contre un mur et lui rouler le patin de sa vie, ajouta-t-il. »

Draco se saisit du coussin de son ami pour l'étouffer avec.

« Ou sinon, commença Théodore, tu peux très bien te montrer plus courtois avec elle et voir comment les choses évoluent. »

« Voir comment les choses évoluent ? reprit Draco. Tu m'as déjà vu patienter pour qu'une fille tombe à mes basques ? Sérieusement ? »

Blaise sortit la tête de sous le coussin et hocha la tête, apparemment d'accord.

« Attends de la croiser dans un couloir et fourre ta langue dans sa bouche, ça marchera mieux ! se moqua-t-il. »

« Allô on parle de Granger, Draco ! Tu la détestes, elle te déteste, bref, beaucoup de tension électrique entre vous, donc –

« Pas besoin de dessin, Nott ! le coupa le blond. Ca voudrait dire « séduire » Granger et sa face de rat ? »

Ses amis acquiescèrent en cœur, d'un air compatissant. Draco sortit de la chambre de ses amis en promettant haut et fort que si la vieille chouette de Trelawney s'était fourvoyée, elle subirait les pires châtiments qu'il était capable d'inculquer.

'

Draco se leva de mauvais poil ce matin-là. La conversation avec ses amis ne cessait de passer en boucle dans sa tête et le temps dehors n'aidait pas à son humeur morose. Il s'habilla rapidement, laissant Crabbe et Goyle au chaud dans leur lit, dormant comme des bienheureux. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré ces deux-là, il comprenait mieux l'expression « imbéciles heureux ». Le blond sortit de la chambre et décida d'aller réveiller Blaise et Théodore pour se venger de sa mauvaise humeur.

'

Les Serpentards sortaient de leur cours d'Histoire de la Magie qu'ils avaient avec les Gryffondors. Comme toujours, ces heures-là ne se passaient pas dans la meilleure ambiance. C'était presque devenu une tradition.

« Granger est loin d'être attirante, râla Draco. »

« Elle n'a plus ses grandes dents, c'est déjà une amélioration, se moqua Blaise en imitant le lapin. »

« Elle a des yeux immenses, des joues pas assez colorées, des lèvres trop fines, un nez trop petit, des cheveux abominables –

Draco s'arrêta en regardant Hermione qui discutait avec Potter et Weasley.

« Et elle est trop mince. »

« Je te trouve bien critique aujourd'hui, remarqua Pansy en détaillant elle aussi la Gryffondor du regard. »

« Tu m'as bien regardé ? cingla Draco, je ne veux pas m'afficher avec une fille aussi banale, ça nuirait à mon image ! »

« Je me souviens pourtant de l'autre là chez Poufsouffle, machinette avec ses taches de rousseur. Pas un canon de beauté, critiqua la Serpentarde. »

Elle ne l'avait jamais appréciée. Le peu de fois où elle s'était affichée au bras du blond, elle ne s'était plus sentie. Son arrogance n'avait pas duré longtemps heureusement. Aussi longue que sa relation avec le Serpentard. Elle devait traîner des pieds quelque part dans le château maintenant, Pansy ne l'avait plus revue depuis.

« Elle avait des gros seins, répliqua le blond en regardant Pansy d'un air convaincu. »

« Tu es vraiment superficiel, cingla la brune en croisant les bras. »

« C'est vrai qu'elle avait des énormes seins, confirma Blaise en se remémorant les décolletés qu'elle portait pour bien mettre sa poitrine en valeur. »

« Vous êtes vraiment des crétins. »

Théodore se tourna vers Draco qui ricanait avec Blaise et qui charriait Pansy.

« Commence ton ascension, lui souffla-t-il en montrant discrètement Hermione de la tête. C'est le moment de prouver que ton charme est irrésistible. Evolution, évolution, mon cher camarade ! »

Draco regarda Hermione, un livre serré contre elle, qui discutait toujours avec ses deux abrutis de copains. Evolution ? Pff, il valait plus que ça ! Il n'en avait pas besoin, il s'était coiffé comme jamais et portait son plus cher parfum. Elle ne résisterait pas à tant de sex-appeal cette Granger ! Plus vite elle tomberait sous son charme, plus vite cette histoire lui paraîtrait loin. Il examina rapidement la situation avant de se diriger tout droit vers les trois Gryffondors.

Harry vit son pire ennemi s'avancer vers eux et se demanda quel genre de coup-fourré il allait encore entreprendre. Il fit un signe de tête à Ron et Hermione qui se retournèrent en cœur vers le Serpentard, prêts à dégainer leur baguette.

Draco poussa violemment Harry et Ron qui faillirent perdre leur équilibre, et agrippa Hermione par le bras pour la traîner contre le mur de pierre.

« Malf- »

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de commencer sa phrase que des lèvres inquisitrices lui coupèrent la parole. Alors que Draco plaquait sa bouche contre la sienne, la Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux, désarçonnée. Des « oooh » surpris fusèrent autour d'eux, tous les yeux étant fixés sur les deux élèves contre le mur. Alors que le blond glissait une main baladeuse sous la chemise d'Hermione, cette dernière reprit finalement contenance et à l'aide de son livre d'Histoire de la magie qu'elle avait précieusement gardé serré contre elle, lui assena un coup droit sur le menton. Draco recula sous l'impact et la douleur, le coin de la couverture l'ayant griffé sous la lèvre. Il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre du premier choc qu'il en reçut un deuxième sur la joue, beaucoup plus sonore. Le blond lâcha un « aaaaïe » gémissant et baissa furtivement la tête en guise de protection. Un troisième coup s'abattit droit sur sa tête, achevant le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait.

'

« Attendre que les choses évoluent, chantonna Théodore avec un sourire triomphant. »

« Ouais, c'est ça, attendre que les choses évoluent, grogna Draco en massant sa joue douloureuse du bout des doigts. »

« Je verrai presque un « H » apparaître sur ta joue, ricana Blaise en le pointant du doigt. »

« J'ai a-do-ré, rigola Pansy en se remémorant l'instant où Granger avait hurlé sur Draco. MY-THIQUE ! »

« Sadique, grommela le blond en se frottant toujours la joue. »

« Tu vas passer pour un affamé du sexe, chéri, titilla Pansy en esquissant un sourire provocateur. »

Draco haussa les épaules. Lui ? Affamé du sexe ? Pff il pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait comme il le voulait. Bon, sauf Granger de toute évidence. Enfin, pas de quoi être affamé. Il s'empara du miroir de poche de Pansy et admira son reflet dans le miroir. Il passa un doigt lentement sur la légère coupure sous sa lèvre. Sa joue prenait déjà une couleur bleutée. Cette Granger avait osé le défigurer. Draco souffla. Il avait une peau sensible (problème de famille) et il n'appréciait pas vraiment qu'on s'en prenne à sa beauté naturelle.

« T'as quand même été brutal, fit remarquer Blaise en souriant à cette pensée. C'est ton mode opératoire ? »

Théodore et Pansy éclatèrent de rire en imaginant un Draco sado-maso, fouettant son coup d'un soir à l'aide d'un martinet.

« Vas-y, fous-toi de moi. Je voulais la prendre par surprise, protesta le blond en croisant les bras fièrement. »

« Ah ça, pour la surprise, t'as été champion ! Par contre, en ce qui est de « la prendre »… »

Pansy, Blaise et Théodore explosèrent de rire à la provocation. Ils ne connaissaient rien de plus hilarant que de se moquer de leur ami. Surtout sur ce sujet-là, il était tellement susceptible. Draco fit une grimace désolée, signe qu'il désespérait de ses amis. Ils pouvaient être tellement _lourds_ des fois.

« D'accord, j'ai compris, je vais changer de technique… céda le blond à regret. »

« Attends Draco. Là, tu vas ramer comme un porc. T'as dû lui foutre une trouille monstre à Granger ! fit remarquer Théodore. Elle ne va plus se laisser approcher comme ça. »

Blaise et Pancy acquiescèrent, sérieux. Il semblait évident que la Gryffondor éviterait le Serpentard pendant un _très_ long moment.

« Vous proposez quoi ? s'enquit Draco, vaincu. »

« Que tu ailles t'excuser, en premier lieu. »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, outré.

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS ? JAMAIS ! »

Théodore haussa les épaules.

« J'aime pas Granger. Mais là, si tu veux arriver à tes fins, t'as pas franchement le choix. »

Draco marmonna quelque chose d'inventif à propos d'une vieille chouette à lunettes et d'un caniveau infesté de rats. Il ne s'excuserait jamais, foi de Malfoy.

'

« Excuse-moi, Granger, grogna Draco à contre cœur. »

Son miroir lui renvoya un reflet renfrogné. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air franc. Il savait pourtant très bien mentir, mais prononcer ces trois mots avec sincérité était incontestablement au-dessus de ses forces. Draco se redressa, fier de son physique. Non, vraiment, comment Granger n'avait-elle pas aimé son corps contre le sien ? Le Quidditch l'avait pourtant bien sculpté. Cette fille était inévitablement une étrangeté de la nature.

« Désolé, Granger. »

Non, ça n'allait pas. Trop nonchalant.

« Je suis profondément navré. »

Trop dramatique.

« Pardon. »

Trop pieux.

« Toutes mes excuses. »

Trop bizarre. Il s'étonna du nombre de tournures que l'on pouvait employer pour exprimer une chose aussi futile.

Crabbe entra dans la chambre à ce moment-là. Il lui lança un regard sceptique, comme il savait si bien le faire.

« Greg, appela Draco. Si t'étais du côté obscur de la force, je t'attirerais ? »

A cette question, il tourna sur lui-même, les bras écartés.

« Moi c'est Vincent, répliqua Crabbe. Et je suis déjà du côté obscur de la force. »

A ces mots, Draco arrêta de tournoyer – faillit en perdre l'équilibre – et fixa un regard surpris sur Crabbe.

« Euh… Avec Goyle ? »

Crabbe le regarda d'un air sceptique, encore une fois.

« Greg, toi, Blaise, Théo… Comme la majorité des Serpentards. T'es vraiment bizarre des fois. »

Draco soupira de soulagement.

« Je parlais pas de Tu-Sais-Qui abruti ! Mais du fait d'être gay ! »

Crabbe haussa les sourcils (d'un air sceptique).

« Pourquoi tu veux que je sois gay ? Je suis amoureux de Pansy depuis notre première année. »

Draco souffla, exaspéré, et se promit de garder cette dernière révélation bien au chaud dans un coin de sa tête – il aurait enfin de quoi embêter Pansy.

« Si t'étais gay, je t'attirerais ? reformula Draco, en cachant péniblement son énervement. »

« Euuuh… Non, désolé. »

Le blond prit cette réponse en pleine figure. Même Crabbe ne sortirait pas avec lui. Il était fini.

Il entreprit de faire un tour dans les couloirs pour tester son sex-appeal sur quelques Serpentardes. S'il perdait de son charisme, il devait ABSOLUMENT y remédier. Et ce, au plus vite. Draco sortit de la chambre et s'aventura prudemment dans les corridors du donjon. Il s'agissait de ne pas faire de faux pas, il n'était pas question de commettre deux fois la même erreur. La première qu'il croisa ne lui accorda aucune attention. Le blond n'en fut pas offusqué, il la connaissait bien vu qu'il l'avait humiliée deux ans auparavant. Mauvais coup, trèèès mauvais coup. Et la propagation de ses faibles performances ne l'avait sûrement pas aidée à s'améliorer. Le Serpentard passa devant un groupe de filles de cinquième année qui discutaient avec animation. Alors qu'il les dépassait, elles se turent et le regardèrent, inquisitrices. Le blond leur lança un regard aguicheur comme il savait si bien le faire et les filles échappèrent un « oooh » très évocateur. Satisfait, il reprit sa contenance habituelle, à savoir, la tête haute et le sourire en coin, et poursuivit son chemin.

« Draco, je sais pas comment tu te débrouilles, mais il faudra VRAIMENT que tu m'expliques ta recette secrète. »

Le Serpentard se tourna vers Blaise, tout sourire. Celui-ci venait de quitter les toilettes des femmes.

« Et toi, tu m'expliques ce que tu faisais là-dedans ? demanda Draco en pointant du doigt la porte que Blaise venait de refermer. »

« J'enquêtais, très cher. Quoi de mieux que les toilettes des minettes pour connaître les derniers potins, hein ? »

« T'es vraiment atteint, mec… »

« Tu me remercieras quand tu sauras tout ce que j'ai appris… sur toi… »

Draco releva la tête soudainement, intéressé. Il fronça les sourcils et demanda :

« Sur moi ? Raconte ! »

Blaise lâcha un « ahah ! » victorieux et entraîna son ami dans un coin plus tranquille du château.

'

Ron ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait été aussi choqué. Jamais au grand jamais il avait pensé qu'un jour il aurait été témoin d'un acte aussi affreux, aussi abominable, aussi déplorable, aussi… répugnant.

« Ca va Hermione ? »

Cela faisait une demi-heure que la jeune fille se lavait la bouche avec du savon. De toute évidence, ça n'allait pas.

« Tu crois qu'un jour ce goût horrible partira ? gémit presque Hermione, la tête dans le lavabo. »

Ron soupira.

« Je pense que le seul goût que tu as dans la bouche, là, maintenant, tout de suite, c'est celui du savon à la noix de coco. »

Hermione posa finalement le galet et se tourna vers Ron, indécise, puis dit :

« Il me faut un sort de désinfection. »

« Je comprends parfaitement ton état d'esprit. »

Harry entra à ce moment-là dans la chambre d'Hermione (sans frapper).

« Ca va Hermione ? »

La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir. Tout le monde se bornait à lui poser cette question ! Franchement, est-ce qu'elle avait l'air d'aller bien ? Elle était traumatisée à vie. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait regarder un blond sans qu'elle n'ait peur qu'il lui saute littéralement dessus. Ce Malfoy était décidément doué pour écoeurer les gens.

« Je le hais. »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, mal à l'aise. La situation était si grotesque qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi dire pour aider leur amie. Mis à part qu'ils haïssaient Malfoy tout autant.

« Je le hais, je le hais, je le haiiiiiiis ! »

Lavande et Parvati choisirent ce moment-là pour entrer dans leur chambre. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant la scène rocambolesque : Hermione avait toujours du savon qui dépassait de ses lèvres et Harry et Ron se tenaient droit comme des piquets, dansant d'un pied à l'autre.

« Ca va Hermione ? demandèrent-elles en cœur. »

« AAAAAAHHHHH ! »

Parvati et Lavande se regardèrent, surprises.

'

Hermione était enfin seule. Depuis « l'incident » comme elle l'appelait si bien, elle n'avait pas eu un seul moment à elle. Recroquevillée dans son lit, elle repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé ces deux derniers jours. L'hippogriffe puis « l'incident ». Des images de la veille se dessinaient devant ses yeux fermés. Elle se sentait perdue et personne ne pouvait la comprendre puisqu'elle ne parlait pas. Peut-être devrait-elle discuter avec Dumbledore de ce qu'elle avait vu la veille ? Mais plus elle réfléchissait, plus sa mémoire semblait s'altérer. Elle n'était plus sûre, peut-être avait-elle rêvé. Et pourtant…

Hermione détestait Malfoy. Et c'était réciproque. A quoi jouait-il ? Souhaitait-il qu'elle ait peur de lui tout le reste de l'année ? Il y avait d'autres moyens beaucoup plus conventionnels pour ce genre de choses. Le blond semblait insaisissable elle qui aimait tout comprendre, elle se trouvait devant une impasse. La jeune fille enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle ne savait pas. L'affronter ? Lui demander des explications ? L'ignorer ? Lui lancer un sort ? Elle serra le poing si fort que ses ongles écorchèrent la peau fine de sa paume. Elle avait toujours réponse à tout, sauf à ses propres problèmes. Les livres ne l'aideraient pas dans ce cas de figure. Elle se rendit compte enfin de sa plus grande faiblesse.

Alors qu'elle se lamentait sur son sort, un avion en papier se posa délicatement sur sa table de chevet. Hermione mit du temps à le remarquer, concentrée sur les malheurs de sa vie. Elle prit le petit avion entre ses doigts, le tournant dans tous les sens. Elle l'ouvrit finalement, ne remarquant rien d'anormal. Une écriture gauche s'étalait en grosses lettres sur la largeur du parchemin.

« Je suis désolé. »

Rien d'autre n'était écrit. Ni signature, ni sceau, ni rien du tout. Seulement ces trois mots écrits grossièrement et à la va-vite, semblait-il. Hermione chiffonna le parchemin et le jeta au centre de la chambre. Un Malfoy restait un Malfoy. Lâche et veule.

'

« Parkinson ! J'ai un scoop qui va te plaire ! ricana Draco, se régalant de la future réaction de Pansy. »

La jeune brune fronça les sourcils, sceptique. Les scoops de Draco n'étaient jamais « plaisants ».

« Je t'écoute, vil Serpentard. »

Le blond sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Crabbe en pince pour toi. »

S'esclaffant de son jeu de mots de très mauvais goût, Draco partit en fou rire incontrôlé. Pansy n'esquissa pas le moindre sourire et décida de laisser son « ami » s'étouffer dans son hilarité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ? demanda Blaise qui venait de les rejoindre à l'instant. »

« Il patauge dans son imbécillité, cingla Pansy, les bras croisés. »

Alors que Draco voulut partager son information précieuse à Zabini, le blond repartit à rire à n'en plus finir.

« On le laisse là ? suggéra Pansy en haussant un sourcil questionneur. »

« On le laisse là, approuva Blaise. »

Les deux amis allaient lâchement abandonner le blond quand ce dernier agrippa la manche de Zabini dans un ultime effort.

« Blaiiiiiiiise, chevrota-t-il avant de s'esclaffer de plus belle. »

« Tu traînes trop avec Crabbe et Goyle toi, commenta Blaise innocemment. »

C'en fut de trop pour Draco qui dût se tenir au mur pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire.

« Où est Nott ? demanda Pansy en ignorant Draco qui se tenait les côtes. »

« Aucune idée. Il m'a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait à l'heure du dîner. »

Draco tira encore une fois la manche de Zabini, attirant par là son attention.

« Quoi ! cria presque Blaise en se tournant vers son ami. »

« Craaabbe en pince pour Pansyyyyyyy ! réussit péniblement à articuler le blond, à bout de souffle. »

« Hein ? Non mais tu pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt ? »

« J'ai essayéééééé… s'esclaffa Draco, toujours une main contre le mur, au cas où. »

Blaise explosa de rire, ce qui réentraîna le blond dans son hilarité précédente alors que Pansy souffla un « mais pourquoi je traîne avec des abrutis pareils » avant de les abandonner dans le couloir.

'

C'est toujours hilares que Théodore trouva ses amis dans le corridor. Plusieurs personnes les regardaient d'un coin de l'œil, chuchotant en les montrant du doigt, sûrement spéculant sur ce qui les faisait tant rire.

« Vous avez conscience que vous faites peur à tout le monde là ? »

Draco essuya les larmes qui lui roulaient sur les joues d'un revers de manche.

« Théo, Théo… Quand on te racontera… »

Nott secoua la tête, l'air désespéré.

« Blaise, dit-il néanmoins. Rogue te cherche. C'est quoi cette histoire de toilettes de filles ? »

« Quoi ? Comment tu sais ? »

« Apparemment tu n'as pas été assez discret. Mimi Geignarde t'a balancé. »

« J'lui avais pourtant promis une petite gâterie si elle ne disait rien, bouda Blaise en croisant les bras. »

« Blaise, c'est un fantôme… lui rappela Draco en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. »

« J'pensais qu'elle avait oublié. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fichais là-bas de toute manière ? demanda Théodore, curieux des actes de son ami. »

« J'enquêtais, répondit Blaise d'une manière qu'il voulait mystérieuse. Pour le compte de Draco. »

« J'ai rien demandé moi, signala le blond en écartant les bras en signe d'innocence. »

« J'enquêtais dooonc, reprit Blaise, pour connaître ce qui se disait sur Draco après sa super opération séduction. »

« Et ? »

« Et aujourd'hui, le fantasme de certaines minettes du château serait de se faire plaquer contre un mur par monsieur blondinet. La vie est vraiment mal faite… »

« Sois pas jaloux Blaise, réconforta faussement Draco en lui tapant sur l'épaule. J'te laisserai mes restes ! »

« Quelle générosité… »

« C'est ma plus grande qualité ! La preuve, j'ai offert à Granger le baiser de sa vie. »

« Elle n'avait pas l'air tout à fait d'accord, répliqua Théodore en revoyant la brune le frapper avec son livre. »

« Elle fait sa difficile, c'est tout. Je parie que maintenant elle n'arrête pas de penser à moi et de se demander quand est-ce que je vais recommencer. »

« J'veux être là pour voir les futurs coups de grimoire ! cria presque Blaise en levant la main comme un enfant. »

« Dans tes rêves Zabini. Tu n'assisteras plus à mes ébats amoureux avec Granger. »

« Encore faut-il que tu t'excuses avant qu'elle ne t'autorise à t'approcher d'elle, lui rappela Théodore. »

Draco passa fièrement une main dans ses cheveux pâles.

« Je lui ai envoyé un mot. »

« Un mot ? reprit Théodore, en haussant les sourcils. »

'

« Un mot ? fit Pansy l'air scandalisé. Un MOT ? »

Draco haussa les sourcils, ne voyant pas où était le mal.

« Draco, cette fille, tu veux la séduire. C'est pas comme les autres que tu jetais du jour au lendemain. C'est pas un « mot » qui va sincèrement te racheter. Je sais qu'elle est absolument insupportable, et que s'excuser devant un Gryffondor – surtout celle-là – doit être super difficile, mais il faut savoir ce que tu veux ! »

Le blond soupira. A croire qu'il avait tout à apprendre…

'

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? demanda Hermione avec méfiance, un livre entre les mains sans relever les yeux. »

Elle n'allait pas être facile à convaincre. Draco sourit à la Gryffondor, fier de se retrouver enfin seul avec elle. Dans sa « Granger Research », il s'était encore une fois perdu dans les dédales du château, à croire que les escaliers s'étaient promis de lui mener la vie dure. Bizarrement, il la trouvait plus jolie depuis qu'il commençait _un peu_ à porter attention à elle. Ses grands yeux bruns étaient si expressifs qu'il s'en sentait presque jaloux. On lui avait toujours reproché de ne pas être très « animé », et ses yeux pâles ne l'aidaient pas. Il avait une beauté froide, alors qu'Hermione rayonnait. Ses yeux, son sourire, ses pommettes, ses gestes amples, sa voix. Tout en elle brillait.

Draco prit délicatement le livre des mains de la jeune fille pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle eut un sursaut de recul, mais devant la douceur de son geste, elle le laissa se saisir du grimoire. Cependant, Hermione restait sur ses gardes. Peut-être que le Serpentard voulait se venger et lui assener des coups de livre à son tour, qui sait ? Dans ce cas de figure, elle aurait du mal à se défendre rapidement, même avec sa baguette.

« Je m'excuse, dit-il simplement, en la regardant dans les yeux. »

Hermione haussa les sourcils, attendant une suite qui ne venait pas. Ils se fixèrent un instant.

« Très bien, répondit la Gryffondor. »

Draco sourit.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? demanda-t-il, légèrement surpris. »

« Pas vraiment, non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que. »

« Parce que quoi ? »

« Parce que. »

« Allez, tu crèves d'envie de le savoir, la taquina-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil aguicheur. »

Hermione se renferma sur elle automatiquement. Draco se rendit compte de son erreur, _« Evolution ! lui criait Théodore dans sa tête », _et se reprit.

« Tu as raison, n'en parlons plus, dit-il. »

Un silence gêné se fit. Pansy lui avait conseillé de se munir de chocolats de chez Honeydukes. Une manière d'apprivoiser sa proie de façon délicate. Qui ne résistait pas au chocolat ?

Alors que le malaise entre eux deux persistait, Draco se décida à sortir de sa poche le petit sachet de chocolats qu'il avait finalement pris avec lui. Il trouvait ça vraiment trop « kitsch » et vraiment pas son genre de drague. Mais Pansy lui avait certifié que draguer une fille ne se limitait pas à lui faire comprendre qu'elle était sexy et qu'il la voulait dans son lit. Si Pansy le disait…

Lentement, alors qu'il détaillait la brune du regard, il porta un œuf en chocolat à ses lèvres. Il la sentait gênée, ses joues rouges la trahissaient. Et Draco aimait ça.

« C'est pas pour les enfants, ce genre d'œuf en chocolat ? se moqua-t-elle en montrant l'œuf d'un signe de tête. »

Le blond sourit à sa remarque. Il ne proposa pas à la brune de se servir. Il aimait entretenir une certaine distance mystérieuse. Elle devait sûrement se demander s'il les avait apportés pour elle, ou s'il prenait juste un malin plaisir à la narguer. Jouer la carte de l'intrigue, ça, il connaissait par cœur.

Doucement, il croqua le bout de l'œuf et en sortit un petit objet rond et jaune, qu'il ouvrit en deux. Généralement, il l'offrait à Goyle qui faisait la collection des jouets inutiles (il en avait tout un coffre). Des perles colorées tombèrent entre les doigts du Serpentard qui recueillit le bracelet en plastique avec un sourire. Habituellement, il tombait sur des tatouages animés, c'était la première fois qu'il recevait un cadeau tel que celui-là.

Le blond lança un regard à Hermione et attrapa doucement sa main. La jeune fille rougit de plus belle, mais se laissa faire, curieuse. Lentement, il passa le bracelet autour du poignet de la Gryffondor. Ses yeux fixèrent son visage. Elle n'était pas sereine, mais elle se laissait faire. Draco se dit avec bonheur qu'il avait gagné un instant de confiance. Alors que son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine, il entendit Théodore lui souffler au creux de l'oreille _« Evolution »._

A suivre…

'

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions :) A bientôt !**


End file.
